


Their deal

by philemonarthur



Series: Tir n'a Noir [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Dark!James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Violence, lore is borrowed from true blood so this is technically a true blood au, we like our vampires mean and intimidating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philemonarthur/pseuds/philemonarthur
Summary: They have an arrangement. She would satisfy his needs, and in return, he would continue to keep her safe.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tir n'a Noir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181879
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Their deal

“Oh, honey, it’s not like you can say “no” to me.”

He had her pinned against one of the walls in his office, one hand cradling her jaw, holding it firmly. She could hear the self-satisfied smile in his voice. She refused to meet his eyes until he tightened his grip so hard that she didn’t have any other choice. Their arrangement didn’t say anything about not leaving visible marks, and right now she regretted that she hadn’t bargained to avoid those. With a huff through her nose and lips tightly pressed together, she locked her gaze to his. “I’m not doing that. I’m not letting you do that.” _Grant me the dignity of not putting me through this_ , she finished in her thoughts.

He smiled even wider, his fangs glinting back at her. “Our arrangement says that you are to keep me satisfied.”

“I thought you just meant blood. I already feel like leech-bait, can’t that be enough?”

“Satisfied,” he leaned in, “by any means necessary.” His tongue licked a stripe that traced her jaw up to her ear. “Like I said: You can’t,” he kissed her earlobe, “deny me,” and bit down in a playful nibble.

She jerked her head away, or at least, she tried to. His grip on her jaw was holding her still. “You let me do what I want, or I drain you enough to make you compliant. No matter what way we do it, I’ll promise you a good time.” He teased her by nipping at her neck, and she tensed up. He sometimes made it hurt like a bitch when he bit her, but other times he made it feel really, really good. So good she almost craved the next one. She didn’t know what she preferred. She could gladly do without, to be honest. 

But then again, she wouldn’t be alive to this day without him. About three months back, she’d been the victim of a hit and run that left her bleeding out on the street in the middle of the night. She was past the point of screaming in pain, past panicking because she couldn’t feel her legs, and was laying on her back, staring up at the sky and thinking about how warm the frigid winter air had become. She was laying in a pool of her own blood, and she just felt… calm. Shock was one hell of an anaesthesia. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a presence beside her. Her head was lifted into a lap and a soft, low voice was cooing at her. “Looks like you’re in luck, honey. Someone smelling this nice isn’t meant to die like this.” She could feel a hand stroking her hair and she was snapped out of her shock.

“My- my legs… I can’t- can’t feel-,“ she whimpered, not able to form a coherent sentence. She was scared if he moved her head any more around, the injury would become irreversible if it wasn’t already.

“Shh, don’t worry. You’ll be just fine. Now, open up.” She didn’t understand what he meant, and opened her mouth to ask, when suddenly there was a wrist at her lips and something warm spilled into her mouth. _Was that blood?_

Turned out, her saviour was a vampire, and his blood had healing abilities. A not so fun consequence, however, was that he now knew everything she felt and where she was at all times. He showed up outside her house few days later, sweet-talking her into inviting him in. Scared, because _how did he find her_ , she let him in, and he made his proposal. She would satisfy his needs, by that she assumed she would lend her neck to him when he needed to feed, and in return, he would continue to keep her safe, as well as her family. Subtext: He would stay clear of her loved ones. She owed him her life, anyways. 

She was to visit him once a week, but sometimes he would just show up where she lived or outside where she worked, posing as her boyfriend ready to walk her home. Winter made the nights long and the sun low at 4pm, and whenever she worked evenings, it was guaranteed to be dark out. 

He intimidated her like nothing else, both the fact that he was a predator in which she was considered prey, but also by his sheer size. He could easily overpower her without the added vampire strength. If she resisted, he just laughed and forced her into the desired position without any extra effort. In the beginning, she felt like a rag doll, scared to lift a hand against him, didn’t want to piss him off. As the weeks went by, and she became used to his manhandling, she started setting limits. Please, tell me when you’ll be here next; please, don’t bite so hard; please, don’t sneak up on me so I nearly die from a heart attack; please, I’m resigning your invitation if you keep waiting for me inside my own house. She knew she was pushing it, but he liked her irritated, it seemed. He enjoyed getting a rise out of her and seeing her give in few minutes later. It always felt like a game with him. How long could she keep neutral until she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. He loved making her blush.

Their arrangement meant she couldn’t leave, not until he permitted at least, but right now she was eying the door hard. She’d shown up at their agreed time, dressed in a shirt and skirt under her winter coat. Easy access. He’d walked her inside his office and placed her on the couch there. As he’d slipped her coat off her shoulders, he’d sensed her nerves behind her defiant expression, and as usual, he started talking about all or nothing while his hands started wandering, caressing her shoulders, neck, arms, waist, legs. He mentioned how sweet she smelled, how much he looked forwards to her visits, how he would take her more than one way that night. At that, she pulled away and stood up in protest. That was new territory she would not consent to. Yes, he was always sensual but never outright sexual with her. He had grabbed her arm, and before she knew, he had her pinned to the wall, one of his legs fitted between hers.

He let her go, stepped over to his desk and started putting documents and loose papers away. “Be a doll and don’t run. You won’t get far, seeing as I’ve left my mark on you. Anyone you meet will know who you belong to, and if that isn’t enough, everyone can smell me on you. There ain’t a place you can hide, sweetheart.” Looking up at her, seeing that she hadn’t moved away from the wall, he smiled. “Let’s get you comfortable.”

He led her up the stairs and into a bedroom, opened the door and let her step in before him. Usually, he did his feedings in his office, the couch sufficient enough, so this was the first time she’d ever seen anything more of the house. A large, beautiful painting was hung over an unlit fireplace, a desk and a closet arranged up against a wall. Long, thick curtains were drawn over the windows, blocking the moonlight out. A four-poster bed was placed opposite the door. The sight just made her more nervous. “Bucky, I don’t think I can do this.”

He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder, pushing her further in and towards the bed. Her breath hitched as her knees hit the mattress. His hands travelled down and started pulling her shirt up and over her head. “You can and you will.” He kissed her cheek and went to unclasp her bra. “Don’t be stubborn, now.” His hands danced over her breasts and down over her stomach. “I’ll treat you well, honey, you know that.” She wanted to argue, but then he yanked her skirt down, leaving her only in her panties and shoes. “Turn around.” She hesitated, then obliged.

He knelt down on the floor before her and pushed her down on the bed. She sat up on her elbows and watched him with more worry seeping into her eyes, a wrinkle seemingly permanent between her brows. “Bucky,” she tried again. “This is too much.” He only replied by softly laughing at her. Slowly, he started unleashing her boots and pulled them off, followed by her socks. He forced his hands between her legs and pushed them apart. His eyes landed on her panties, just white, simple ones. “Don’t,” she hissed.

A finger traced up and down her slit outside of the material, before pushing it aside. He let his fingers dance over her most private area, traced around her entrance and up and around her clit, then back down to feel the wetness that had gathered there. She made a noise in protest as her hand shot down to grab his wrist and stop him. He stopped his movements, then met her eyes with a cunning smile, and continued stroking her. He leaned his head down and placed a kiss on her inner thigh. She saw him open his mouth and bare his fangs, and before she could have contemplated it, he bit her. He dug his fangs in deep before pulling them out and latched his lips around the two small holes now overflowing with blood. At the same time, he forced two fingers into her. “Aah! Fuck!” She jerked her hips to the side, trying to get away from the intrusion. Her elbows faulted and she fell flat on her back.

Suddenly, he curled his fingers and a pang of pleasure erupted from within her. Paired with his ministrations inside her was the pleasant feeling radiating from where he’d bit her, and when that hit her core, she almost came. Shamefully, she moaned.

With one last pull down his throat, he lifted himself up to hover over her, grinning at her. She could see her blood running out from the corners of his mouth, a sharp contrast to his pale skin, and before she knew, he'd hooked his fingers into the band of her underwear and pulled them down and off her legs. “I like you like this. Naked, vulnerable, writhing in pleasure just on the edge, right here underneath me,” he said, and then smashed his lips against her, forcing her mouth open and met her tongue with his own. She could feel her own blood smearing across her lips and chin, the feeling making a shiver run through her. “You are so beautiful,” he said against her lips.

It didn’t take him long to pull his trousers down and take off his own shirt. He had gone commando. She couldn’t say she was surprised. Without teasing her any more, he pressed inside her, making her moan in both pain and pleasure as she stretched around him. Thrusting a few times, he stilled, and she looked up at him.

“Now tell me,” he said and pushed into her once more, harder than before, “who is Tom?”

Her eyebrows went up in surprise, and she almost gasped. “How- how did you-?”

“How did I know? Don’t be cute, I keep track of what’s mine.”

“Me not dating was never part of the deal.” She grasped at the sheets, trying to ground herself as her world came crashing down on her. She was so fucked, both figuratively and literally. “I have a life, you know,” she tried to argue.

He dug his fingers into her thigh and shifted her leg up and wrapped it around his waist, the new angle making him hit deeper inside her. He leaned over her, supporting himself over her by an arm caging her in. “Since it wasn’t already clear; I’m your life now.”

She didn’t expect him to be this possessive. She thought she was merely entertainment for him, something fun to pass the time. She noticed that he held her tightly when he was drinking form her, but she had no other experience from former relations with other vampires, so she just assumed it was standard practice. He always drank from her neck, as intimate as it was, but she knew he very well could have fed from her wrist ( _she had heard rumours_ ). She thought he just liked to play around and tease her whenever they were together, and whatever she did outside their meetings was not of his concern. She had been wrong, clearly. “Don’t hurt him.” He could hear the resignation in her voice.

“You stay here with me and I’ll never touch a hair on his head.” He got her. It wasn’t that she cared that deeply about Tom, they’d only been on three dates, but she couldn’t have his potential death on her consciousness. 

She spent a few seconds collecting herself, trying not to moan as he started stroking a thumb over one of her nipples. “I’ll be good.”

“You don’t have a choice, doll.” He leaned down and started dragging his tongue over her nipple before he bit down. She yelped, and in her shame, clenched around him. The pain was only adding to her pleasure. She groaned. He started pulling blood from her chest, and the sensation was making her writhe. She grasped at his hair, didn’t know if she wanted to pull him close or drag him off.

He pulled away from her breast and looked down on the bite mark there, grinning. “Mine,” he growled, and went to bite her neck.

The feeling of his fangs penetrating her neck, the familiar surge of anticipation and adrenaline, was what pushed her over the edge. She yelled out and dug her fingers deeper into his hair, her other hand clutching at his arm. The rush that went through her afterwards made her limbs weak from the lovely tingle that was coming from her core and neck, intensified every time he sucked and swallowed. Her breaths were heavy, a small moan leaving her throat for every thrust he made inside her. She was floating, it felt like. There were black spots forming in her field of view, and she weakly slapped him on his back. “You gotta- I’m gonna…” she couldn’t finish, getting weaker and weaker from blood loss. “Bucky…”

Right as everything became black before her eyes, she felt something cold spilling inside her, and a groan echoing against her neck. The last thing she heard before she passed out was eerily similar to the first words he ever spoke to her. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart, I’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> how does vampire cum work
> 
> thanks for reading<3


End file.
